


Across The Stars - Anakin & Padmé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Across The Stars, Anidala, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>Padmé est songeuse. Anakin lui manque. Elle est coincée sur Coruscant, lui se trouve à des millions d'années-lumières d'elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Anakin & Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient x)

Padmé regardait depuis son balcon le soleil de Coruscant se coucher lentement, donnant une teinte orangée aux énormes buildings de plusieurs centaines d'étages qui étaient omniprésents dans la capitale galactique. Un peu plus loin devant elle se dressait l'immense et imposant Temple Jedi, qui lui causait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. À cause de leurs règles stupides, les Jedi l'obligeait à cacher son mariage avec Anakin pour ne pas le faire renvoyer. C'était ardu, d'autant plus que les Jedi étaient très forts pour ressentir les sentiments des autres.

Son cœur se serra encore plus en pensant à son mari. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, car il était constamment en mission dans la Bordure Extérieure à cause de cette horrible guerre que personne n'avait pu empêcher. Il lui avait promis avant de partir qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il ne partirait pas plus d'un mois, mais les innombrables fronts de guerre l'avaient empêché de tenir sa promesse.

Chaque jour un peu plus, son absence pesait sur le moral de Padmé, qui était morte d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'Anakin partait en mission. Elle savait que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à un autre, et qu'alors Anakin pouvait être capturé, gardé comme otage, ou pire encore être tué.

Chaque jour, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le connaître, jamais dû répondre à ses avances, jamais dû accepter de se marier avec lui.

Chaque jour, elle espérait de toutes ses forces et priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui ramener Anakin le plus vite possible, sain et sauf.

Mais chaque jour, ses prières restaient sans réponse. Anakin ne semblait pas pouvoir rentrer. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu au Sénat, il était en mission d'infiltration pour démanteler un trafic d'armes. Et pour Padmé, les missions d'infiltration étaient les plus dangereuses, parce que le moindre geste, le moindre mot échappé dans un moment d'inattention pouvait être fatal.

Alors elle attendait. Tous les jours elle fixait le Temple Jedi dans le ridicule espoir de voir le speeder d'Anakin se diriger vers elle.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver dans ses bras, où elle se sentait en sécurité, et qu'il ne reparte plus jamais mettre sa vie en danger dans une guerre stupide et financée par des traîtres à la République qui ne souhaitent que s'en mettre plein les poches. La cupidité et la traîtrise était les deux choses qui maintenant les deux époux trop loin l'un de l'autre, et Padmé faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les éradiquer. Mais dans une République aussi corrompue, c'était chose impossible.

La jeune femme finit par se détourner, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait la certitude qu'Anakin ne reviendrait pas ce soir, qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter avant de revoir son magnifique sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Elle s'efforça à ne pas penser au pire, mais c'était difficile. Le fait de ne recevoir absolument aucune nouvelle, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ni d'Anakin, ni d'Obi-Wan, ni même d'Ahsoka, ne faisait que la stresser encore plus.

Padmé se débarrassa de sa lourde robe de sénatrice, défit sa coiffure compliquée, se démaquilla, et se glissa sous les couvertures, les pensées toujours tournées vers son mari.

La nuit était tombée sur Coruscant, l'immense et somptueuse capitale galactique, et seules les lumières artificielles se reflétaient sur les vitres des immenses tours de béton qui recouvraient la planète.


End file.
